Jackalope
The is a rare animal found in Red Dead Redemption as part of the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack. The player must kill one of these animals in order to unlock the Expert Hunter Outfit. Characteristics The Jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore (a so-called "fearsome critter") described as a jackrabbit with antelope horns or deer antlers and sometimes a pheasant's tail and hind legs. In-game it is a brown, normally-sized rabbit with deer-like antlers almost the same length as its body, which moves with a sped-up version of the regular rabbit hop animation; it is faster than an ordinary rabbit, but otherwise unremarkable, possessing no offensive capabilities or additional toughness. Locations Jackalopes will only spawn if the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC is installed. The Jackalope can spawn anywhere that rabbits are capable of spawning (visit the rabbit article for details about spawning locations). There appears to be a random chance of any rabbit spawned by the game being a Jackalope, since even the group of rabbits eating Bonnie MacFarlane's crops in "New Friends, Old Problems" may include a Jackalope. As such, there is no specific location where a Jackalope is almost guaranteed to spawn, but the best way to find one is to find an area with a large number of rabbits. The Jackalope is not marked with a blue signal on the map like other Legendary creatures. Unique theme music is played, however, as with the other legendary creatures. Upon skinning a Jackalope, a viewable number under Collectibles in the "Stats" section of the menu is shown. Tips *The player can easily accidentally or purposefully trample it, like other normal rabbits. It does not make a unique sound, so it is recommended that the player checks the dead rabbit to see if it was or not if the player is looking to kill one. *Like rabbits, they are easily obliterated by powerful weapons, even shotguns needing to be used at medium range to leave a carcass. Therefore, lower powered weapons are recommended. Trivia *Tales of Jackalopes were probably inspired by sightings of rabbits infected with the Shope papilloma virus, which causes the growth of horn- and antler-like tumors in various places on the rabbit's head and body. *The word Jackalope is a portmanteau of "jackrabbit" and "antalope", an archaic spelling of antelope. *The Jackalope generates Buck Antlers and Rabbit Meat when skinned. While this might seem like laziness in not renaming the former, a male rabbit is actually formally called a buck. *The Jackalope is the only animal which does not reward the player with its own items, giving instead Rabbit and Buck products. *The Jackalope is the only Legendary which can appear more than once in a single playthrough (excluding glitches involving Brumas the Bear's model appearing as a standard bear). *Sometimes on very rare occasions a jackalope may run into the Armadillo Saloon. This sometimes happens because an NPC dog is chasing it or simply by accident. Gallery File:Rdr_jack_kills_jackalope.jpg Jackalope2.jpg|Dead Jackalope reddead01.jpg|Dead Jackalope P7306769.JPG|Jackalope Rdr_jackalope_run.jpg Related Content Category:Animals in Redemption Category:Mythical creatures in Redemption